


La morte di Colin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Un What if di come poteva andare la morte di Canon.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Colin Canon, HarryPrompt: Sorriso





	1. Chapter 1

La morte di Colin  
  
Canon sentì il fianco dolere, il sangue si mischiava al sudore sul suo viso. Fu scosso da una serie di brividi e tossì. Strinse gli occhi, la risata di Bellatrix gli rimbombò nelle orecchie. Udì il rumore di una piccola esplosione. Riaprì gli occhi e le iridi gli divennero bianche guardando i pezzi della sua macchina fotografica volare tutt'intorno.  
"No" gemette.   
  
_"Harry Potter, il grande eroe!" gridò Canon. Harry_ arrossì e si passò la mano su una ciocca nera coprendosi la cicatrice.  
"Ancora foto?" domandò. Canon ci leccò le labbra e sollevò la macchina fotografica. Scattò altre due fotografie illuminando tutt'intorno con il flash.  
"Certo! Voglio catturare il tuo vero sorriso". Annunciò.  
  
"Cosa c'è piccino? Non sai che i bambini non dovrebbero giocare con le cose da grandi?". Cinguettò Bellatrix. Sgranò gli occhi, sorrise mostrando i denti e piegò di lato la testa. Le ciocca nere le oscillarono intorno al viso. Alzò la bacchetta e ridacchiò.  
< Non sono mai riuscito a vedere il sorriso di Potter > pensò Colin.  
Vide una luce verde e sgranò gli occhi. Il cadavere cadde per terra.

 


	2. Foto immortali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin Canon è morto, ma resterà immortale con le sue foto.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Colin Canon, Luna Lovegood  
> Prompt: macchina fotografica, Nargilli, Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Colin Canon, Luna Lovegood  
> Prompt: macchina fotografica, Nargilli, Hogsmeade

#  Foto immortali

#  “Questa mostra è stata dedicata alla memoria del vostro compagno Colin. Sono state appese le sue fotografie nel corridoio” spiegò la professoressa Mc Granitt. Luna sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre oltre gli occhi sporgenti e piegò il capo facendo oscillare gli orecchini a forma di ravanello. Guardò la signora Canon scoppiare a piangere e avvicendarsi con la preside davanti al microfono.

#  “Il mio bambino era un prodigio, sarebbe sicuramente diventato un grande fotografo …” sussurrò con voce roca. Luna si voltò, passò di fianco a due tassorosso ed evitò una gomitata di un serpeverde. La corvonero si voltò e guardò una fotografia appesa alla parete. Harry si piegò e afferrò un boccino sorridendo. Avanzò ancora e vide un Harry in bianco e nero, con le gote scurite dall’imbarazzò che dimenava le braccia. Teneva i pantaloni abbassati ed era seduto sul water. Fece un altro passo e osservò l’immagine successiva.

#  “Quella deve essere stata fatta con l’autoscatto” sentì dire una sua compagna di casa alle sue spalle. L’immagine ritraeva Canon sorridente che sventolava la mano.

# 

#  _Luna saltellò lungo il sentiero di Hogsmade. Evitò due ragazzi con in mano dei sacchetti di caramelle, abbassò il capo schivando una caccobomba e aumentò la velocità. A ogni balzò le sue scarpe sollevavano degli schizzi di neve. Raggiunse Canon che si voltò verso di lei e le scattò la fotografia. Luna sbatté gli occhi abbagliata e gonfiò le guance._

#  _“Non potrò usare gli occhiali che mi rivelano i gorgosprizzi quando i nargilli me li restituiranno” si lamentò._

#  _“Scusa” mormorò Colin. Luna sorrise, si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia._

#  _“No, fai bene, le foto ti renderanno immortale quando non ci sarai più” spiegò._

Luna abbassò il capo e il sorriso le tremò.

“Salutami la mia mamma, immortale” bisbigliò.


	3. Cap.2 Ultimo regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Colin Canon, Luna  
> Prompt: Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie

Cap.2 Ultimo regalo

 

Luna si voltò sentendo una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, tirò su con il naso e si voltò. Nei suoi occhi sporgenti dalle iridi azzurre liquide si rifletté l’immagine di Neville. Il fidanzato le baciò la fronte e le accarezzò la guancia.

“Non pensavo foste amici” sussurrò. Luna prese una delle mani callose del giovane esperto di erbologia e se la appoggiò sul petto, stringendola forte con entrambe le mani.

“Nessuno merita di morire se non ha colpa, soprattutto se ha un animo gentile da artista” bisbigliò. Paciock annuì e indicò una fotografia.

“Guarda lì, anche per lui era una figura particolare” sussurrò. Luna seguì con lo sguardò dove indicava il giovane. Sgranò gli occhi e arrossì vedendo una fotografia di se stessa, con un incantesimo era stata resa delle varie tonalità di azzurro e blu e con l’inchiostro nero c’era scritto: 'L’Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie di Hogwarts'. Neville baciò il capo della fidanzata, Luna sorrise e una lacrima le rigò il volto.


End file.
